


Whisper Your Name Until You Wake

by bigsweatersandcuddleweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sleep, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, kleine levin syndrome, sleep syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/pseuds/bigsweatersandcuddleweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty syndrome, forced to sleep his life away as the people he loves watch on.<br/>Or<br/>when Zayn has kleine levines syndrome and the boys embrace it as they fall into a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Your Name Until You Wake

“Zayn, it’s time to get up babe.” Niall knew immediately upon stepping into the room that Zayn wasn’t going to be getting up, seeing the way his mouth was hanging open, chest almost completely still as he was limp, almost dead to the world. Niall simply sighed, drawing the curtains to bath the room in darkness before bending forward th pull the covers over his narrow chest and press a kiss to his forehead, although it was probably lost cause because all Zayn did was nothing, absolutely nothing. He closed the door behind himself and headed back toward the back patio where the rest of their boyfriends were lounging for breakfast.

“Did you get the sleep fairy up love?” Louis asked, looking up from his book, over low hanging glasses slipped down the tip of his upturned nose,smiling from his position tucked up under lIam’s arm.

“No, he’s gone into sleep mode.” Niall reported grimly, causing them all to pause momentarily, letting the information digest, the morose somber thickness setting down upon them although it should’ve been a normal affair by now.

 

“I’ll go and call Simon, tell him only radio.” Harry mumbled, reaching for his phone.

“I’ll call his mum and tell her to field the calls to our phones.” Louis volunteered, wiggling out of Liam’s enticing hold to go and grab Zayn’s phone from where it was lying on the kitchen counter.

“I thought those new drugs were working well.” Liam frowned, feeling a pull of disappointment that he wasn’t entitled to, it was something Zayn’ couldn’t help.

“It delayed the mode a few days. That’s something Liam, it’s a start. Niall reassured his older boyfriend, slipping into his lap and pressing a kiss to his temple, rubbing the broad shoulders to try and smooth away the tension that clenched at them all, like every time Zayn went into his ‘mode’.

“I know. It’s just…couldn’t help getting my hopes up. Thought this would be different.”

“It is. Small steps Li.” NIall hushed him, always seeing the positive. They were always looking for positives, but after seeing Zayn suffer through it for four years, it was waning.

“It wasn’t just ‘mode’ that wasn’t the name of what frequently struck Zayn. Kleine Levine Syndrome. KLS, sleeping beauty syndrome, it was all the same, different names for the same prognosis.

It had all seemed like a joke, especially when Zayn attempted to explain it to them, sleeping for 22 hours a day? It wasn’t possible, or it was because he was so lazy. What person couldn’t wake up when they wanted to? So they simply nodded along or brushed it off as Zayn tried to explain it to them that first meeting at the bungalow, thinking he was making up bullshit excuses for showing up three days after the rest of them. It didn’t sink in how bad it was until they saw, first hand, during their time on the xfactor.

_“Hey, where are the rest of the boys?” Savan asked, turning to Harry who rolled his eyes, pressing his weight onto one foot in a pose synonymous with divas._

_“Trying to get Louis and Zayn out of bed. Zayn more than Louis because he’s been sleeping fucking forever.” Harry grumbled, glaring at the floor, hating the fact that Zayn’s close relationship with Louis was encroaching on his._

_“Well I need them to hurry up because our time is already being cut into. Cher has demanded I see her because she found something else she wants to add to her routine. Honestly, between her and Katie I’m at my fucking wits end.” saying with a tone of affection that couldn’t be masked._

_“Yeah I’ll go and check on them.” Harry grumbled, standing from the room where Savan had agreed to meet with them to do some extra vocal practices._

_“Hey, Savan’s still waiting. It’s not cool to take this long.” Harry voiced out, stepping into the room to see it was in full chaos, Niall yelling into a phone while Liam was tugging on Louis’s arm, the smaller lad alternating between slapping Zayn in his damp face, an empty cup lying by his head and shouting at him to wake up frantically._

_“What the hell is going on?” he called, stepping closer to wrestle Louis off of Zayn who stayed eerily still, unconscious to what was going on around them._

_“I don’t know, we’ve been trying to wake up Zayn for the past ten minutes.” Niall sobbed, tugging on his head as Liam took off, shouting for help to whoever could hear, coming back with some of the house staff and Savan, all of them crowding around Zayn who hadn’t moved from his limp position, head pressed against the side of the pillow, but curling up into a ball ,seeming smaller than any of them had ever observed him, especially in the thralls of sleep that gripped him, hair limp against his forehead, and a fist curled up under his chin, if it wasn’t the constant shallow hiss of breath he exhaled and the finger Savan pressed to his wrist they wouldn’t be able to tell he was breathing._

_“What’s wrong with him?” Zoe asked, twisting the ends of her apron as she sat on the corner of his bed._

_“Zayn? Hey, Malik, can you hear me?” Savan tried in vain, lightly tapping his chubby cheek, only getting a turn of the tan head before it fell back into it’s former position._

_Call an ambulance.” he ordered._

_“I already did. They’re coming up the driveway.” Niall said from his position by the door, eyes wide and fidgeting as he reached for Harry’s hand, the curly haired lad not having moved his position, easily took the smaller Irish lad’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly._

_“Alright, I’m going to go with Zayn to the hospital, boys you-”_

_“We’re coming with you.” Louis growled, standing and stepping between Savan and Zayn, forming a barrier as the rest of the boys came and stood beside him, a show of solidarity, none of them would stay behind. Not when one of their own was in trouble._

_“No. You have things you need to get done, choreography, fittings, too much to go. You may as well drop out of the competition if you go, and I don’t think Zayn would want that, do you?” Savan asked with a heavy sigh. As much as they wanted to go and be with their mate, to make sure he was okay and possibly stop the aching panic that took of their bodies they knew Savan was right, but tried to stubbornly think of a counter argument._

_“Alright, but we want updates, as many as possible.” Liam proclaimed, pulling the others to the side as the paramedics came barging in, maneuvering some sort of mechanism that was like a clamp that fastened under Zayn’s back, able to lift that and place Zayn onto the stretcher, bucking him in while asking questions a mile a minute at all of them as they tried to answer them as best as they could, stumbling for a second when asked if he had any prior or existing conditions._

_“He-he said something syndrome. Keine something syndrome. He said it made him sleep a lot.” Liam called out, tripping to keep up and trying to remember the exact words that Zayn had muttered, standing there with one arm behind his back, hooked around his opposite elbow, head hung low in embarrassment that they easily pushed away with a laugh and beckoning him forward._

_“Alright, we won’t know what it is until we get to the hospital and check out his medical records but his vitals seem in order, could be trauma, concussion?” the paramedics loaded Zayn up, waiting for Savan to clamber into the back as well before peeling out of the drive, the four of them getting only one final glimpse of an oxygen mask going over Zayn’s lips and an iv in his arm before the doors were shut on them left anxiously waiting for answers to worries that played on loop in their minds._

_“Liam? What if that syndrome thing…what if it’s serious? Like he could- what else did he say about it?” Niall asked, frustrated as he couldn’t form the questions in his head because he didn’t understand, he was made because he hadn’t listened and taken it seriously when Zayn was trying to explain it._

_“I don’t know. He should be alright, I mean how bad could it be just sleeping all day?” Louis asked, trying to brush it off, laughing it off but inside his stomach was roiling. That didn’t look normal, Zayn looked comatose, gone, dead even. And Harry seemed to think the same exact thing because he was jumping to his feet, throwing off the arm that Louis had casually slung over his shoulders._

_“It’s not a joke Louis. Or bandmate, our friend is in the fucking hospital and you’re just chucking? He has a serious condition and I’m not doing anything except reading all I can about it.” storming off with phone in hand, hoping to find a quiet area where he could think and wait for news, any news that would stop the feeling of suffocation in his lungs. He wondered if this is how Zayn felt when he slept, or was it peaceful?_

_Two hours and three apologies from sorrowful pouting bandmates later the four of them were meshed together in a cuddle, arms around waists and shoulders, head pressed to chest or over soft hair, and eyes glued to the laptop in front of them, reading the few pieces of information that they could find._

_“I can’t believe only a thousand people in the whole world have this.” Louis murmured, falling away from his boisterous personality as his curiosity won out and he concentrated on the task at hand._

_“I can’t believe there isn’t more about it, I don’t understand any of this, its all mumbo jumbo.” Niall groaned, looking up from where he was scrolling through the wikipedia page._

_“We’ll just wait for Zayn to come home and ask him to explain it to us, and this time we all listen, got it? If we’re going to be a band we need to be aware and take care of each other.” Harry lectured, flicking his hair off of his face as his head snapped toward the window where they heard a car pull up._

_“He’s back!” Liam shouted, scrambling up from the mass of limbs to run toward the door, the others watching amused for a second before hurrying to follow. They ran toward the sloped tan figure who was leaning against the side of the car, Savan and the security guard helping him to stand, his head falling onto their vocal coaches shoulder as he patted his side, whispering something in his ear._

_“Hey, let me through lads, let me get Zayn into a bed and then we’ll talk.” he said, trying to walk by, the boys following him up the stairs, the rest of the contestants peeking out of their rooms, looks of sympathy and curiosity as Zayn was practically carried to the boys room and laid in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin and he simply closed his eyes, slipping so easily into sleep before they could blink or protest._

_“Is he alright?” Liam asked, glancing down at their mate who didn’t even stir at the hand running through his hair when normally he would groan and try to swat them away._

_“Yeah, I don’t know much about his disease but he woke up long enough to talk to the doctor, vaguely, I could barely understand what he said. And the doctor pumped him full of drugs. Said that they should take affect in aVery short time and warned him they would only last him through the live shows tonight, and tomorrow he would be back down again.” Savan said, pulling out his phone and sending out a quick text._

_“I need one of you to call his mum and let her know what’s going on, see if she could come and explain how to take care of him. I’m going to go and meet with the judges and producers really in a few. The doctor said that somebody should check on him often, wake him up to eat if he hasn’t done so himself. And he warned that Zayn might be irritable or extremely out of it, so don’t harass him like you normally do.” Savan warned, looking between all the boys, knowing that Zayn was in good hands before stepping out, shooing everyone away to give them some privacy._

_"I’ll call his mum and give her an update. " Louis murmured, reaching for the phone that was still plugged in to the charger, scrolling through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for._

_"Hello sunshine. I didn’t expect you to have time to call." a familiar accent but a softer higher pitched voice greeted Louis and he suddenly wished he had let Liam do this._

_"Um, Mrs. Malik, this is Louis. I’m calling from zayn’s phone." clutching at the receiver,wondering how to tell his mum about what he didn’t understand. But he didn’t seem to have to as zayn’s mum seemed to understand._

_"He’s fallen into mode again, hasn’t he?" she sighed, disappointment and fear laced in her time that Louis could sympathize with at that moment._

_"Er, mode?" he questioned, taking a seat on his own bed, waving away the boys silent questions._

_"One of his sleeping episodes. Hasn’t he explained it to you? I told that silly stubborn and that he couldn’t hide it forever." she started grumbling to herself._

_"No- no he did, we just didn’t take it seriously at the time."he cringed at the silence that followed his sentence._

_"It’s not something he can easily talk about. People always write him off as just lazy and an excuse maker, but he genuinely can’t help it anymore. When did his episode start?" her tone went from sad to brisk and business like so fast it took Louis a minute to comprehend what the question was._

_"He was fine last night, we all went to bed really late because of extra rehearsals but we couldn’t wake him up this morning, so we took him to the hospital." glancing at the boys who were listening intently to their conversation._

_"And they gave him drugs so that he would stay away through tonight but that he will be out all next week."_

_"Oh, I’ll start coming over as soon as I can, although I can’t leave work without early notice so I might not be they till the end of the week boys." she was still calm as the rest of them were freaking out._

_"Mrs. Malik, what are we supposed to do? We don’t know how to take care of him." Liam proclaimed, clutching at his straightened locks._

_"babe’s it will be alright.I know if seems overwhelming but it’s fairly easy. After he goes into mode after live shows he will be asleep for most likely 20-22 hours a day, and that’s if you wake him up one a day to use the bathroom and eat, which you need to do. But be forewarned that he will either be very mean irritable or childlike and kind of dazed. Try to make sure at least one of you is with or near him at all times because he gets confused and overwhelmed when he wakes up briefly and is alone. Any questions love? She asked as if the whole spew of information want making their heads spin a it was._

_"Well he be able to sing tonight?"_

_"Of course I can." a voice fainter and more gruff then his mums made them all turn to Zayn who was sitting up, cross-legged with the blanket over his lap and fists digging into drooping eyes. He glanced at them, eyes zeroing in on his phone and with a pointed look and narrow eyes Louis was handing it over sheepishly as the others ask came to sit around him as well._

_"Salaam Ammi" Zayn’s voice could only be described as a hum, a during vibration on ask of their frayed nerves, but it left a mint and honey taste in the air._

_"No I’m fine. Just a minor setback." he led to his mother so smoothly they all for a take back be he continued on,  reassuring her that he was fine until she could come down and claiming he had to get off to the liveshow, quickly muttering byes and iloveyous before hanging up and falling back against his pillows._

_“Zayn? Zee? Um, we have to leave soon, get up please.” Liam whispered, leaning over him with a hand reaching to shake his shoulder._

_“Yeah, yeah kay.” but he remained laying down, one arm thrown over his eyes._

_“Come on sleepy head.” Niall teased, trying to break the silence in the room but it only intensified it as Zayn shot into a sitting position, eyes drawn in a glare, trying to focus on the blonde._

_“Do you think I fucking like being like this? Drugged up just to be awake and then sleeping like the fucking dead, sleeping my fucking life away? Do you think I Would’ve chosen this shit if I had a choice? ANd you have the fucking nerve to sit there and tease me about it?” he hissed, his voice only going as loud as a hoarse whisper as he glared at each and every one of them, the shame and fear hidden under a film of false anger and defensive coat that he wore like a cement weight on his back_

_“No! No ofcourse not Zayn. I was just- I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” Niall protested, his voice dimming as he stuttered, stepping back into Harry’s arm around his shoulder._

_“Come on Malik, let’s get you changed and into the car so we can do the show tonight.” Louis said briskly, reaching his hand out to pull Zayn out of bed, pulling so fast that Zayn simply fell against him, head spinning and footing lost. Louis’s arm went around his waist as he struggled to find his center of balance._

_“I’ve got you Zayn, come on.” he murmured, holding on tighter as Zayn wiggled, attempting to pull away but with the sleep tugging at his limbs and the drugs fraying his mind all he did was sway from side to side._

_“Look, we fucked up Zayn, and when your …mode has passed we’re going to talk properly, all of us. Got it?” It was Harry that spoke up, moving to stand in front of Zayn, not confrontational as most of their clashes had been thus far, more placid and questioning if it was alright for him to tread into that territory._

_“Fuck off.” Zayn spat, shoving Louis away and slamming the door in all of their faces, twisted in shock and hurt._

_“Look, don’t take it seriously. Remember what his mum said, he’s going to be really mean and irritiable. Don’t take it seriously at all. You know he isn’t usually like this.” Niall was the one who spoke, waving his hands at the door._

_“Speak for yourself.” Harry grumbled, stalking off to change and grab his bag, they needed to head to practice for the show in just a little while. He and Zayn had been having constant little spats since they moved into the room together with the rest of the lads, mostly over Louis who Zayn wanted to hog as a partner in their mischievous deeds, while Harry justed wanted to talk and giggle and possibly kiss. Liam and Niall kept a fair distance safely away._

_“Harry, I know you and Zayn have been at each others necks but you need to step down. He needs us. He was there for you that first week when you were sick on stage, now let’s just shut it down and focus on the show tonight.” Louis reached out for his hand as he spoke, offering a firm grip and a smile. They all feigned nonchalance as Zayn re emerged from the bathroom, pink faced and red eyed with a hoodie over his beanie clad head, not meeting any of their eyes as he made his way toward his bed, packing a few things into his bag. They noticed a few white bottles that he pulled out of his toiletry case, looking away as he swung the bag over his head and took off out the door, finally able to smile as Niall wrapped an arm around his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, small and obviously fake, but it was a vague almost but not really improvement._

_They got through the rest of the day, rehearsing over and over again until they got it down, ignoring the way Simon’s eyes were speculatively always on Zayn who weathered through it, downing cups of coffee like it was water for a dehydrated camel. The show came and went and they all did as best as they could, but since they did no choreography whatsoever it wasn’t hard, and as soon as they were offstage Zayn curled up on the couch in the dressing room and knocked out, head tucked crookedly against the arm of the upholstery, peaceful for once that day. Somehow they got him up long enough to change and into the car, Liam carrying him to bed was a bit of a struggle but he managed, tucking him in as they planned to wait out his slumber for the week, scared but ready to do whatever they needed to take care of their mate._

_It was hard, those first two or three days, getting Zayn up long enough to usher him into the bathroom and make him stay up long enough to eat some of the sandwich Zoe made especially for him, either he would scream at them to go away or pout and whine, kicking his feet in frustration at being brought out of his slumber. It seemed to drag on forever as they waited for Zayn to wake up of his own accord which took nearly five days, just in time for a long two days and a night of practice that they had planned before they could sit down and talk._

After that it had become a routine. They learned that his modes normally stayed on a schedule, like a girls menstrual cycle, although he hated that reference,  straying from a routine by a month or two. Harry was the one who always marked it in that leather bound notebook that he kept with him at all times, keeping track of treatments, positives and negatives of new medications, variations in each new mode, down hills and anything else. They called it his Mode log. One of the lads always made sure to be home when he went under, although they felt antsy if they weren’t close by. They took turns waking him up to pull him close and rub away the tremors of urges to sleep, pressing bits of food between his clenched lips followed by sweet kisses in an effort to entice smiles from his quivering lip before helping him walk to the bathroom and then tucking themselves into bed beside him, cuddling as he slumbered. He never noticed their presence nor could he ever remember those lucid moments when he finally emerged from his mode but it was still nice for them nonetheless.

“I just…I want him to have as normal a life as he can, as possible considering that we don’t have normal lives as it is. I mean, whenever he’s not in mode he’s working his arse off to learn all the things he’s missed, his schedule is packed fucking solid with promo and rehearsals, meetings with new doctors, or us. Any free second he has is spent sleeping. When was the last time he even spent with his mum? Like it’s not fair.” Liam sniffled, leaning against the doorway, head facing Zayn so that he wouldn’t have to show Niall his tears.

“Oh babe, it will get better. Remember what his doctors told him. He’s had this since he was fourteen. It lasts eight to ten years at the most. In a few years if they haven’t found  a cure then it will eventually fade on it’s own.” Louis reassured, coming up behind Liam, wrapping arms around his waist and hooking his chin onto his taller boyfriend’s broad shoulder, a kiss pressed to the crook of his neck.

“But what if it doesn’t? He’s already missed out on so much. He missed out on his own sixteenth birthday, CHristmas, our birthdays, holidays that we’ve gone on, recordings, concerts, he almost slept through msg. Like, we’re all going to look back and laugh and talk about these moments and he wont know what he’s missing.” frustrated that such a good person was struck with a disease like this, forcing him to practically sleep half of his year away, half of his life, most of his childhood, a sleeping beauty curse.

“We’ll make new memories, ones that he’s a part of. And from now on we’ll start videotaping once he’s in mode, every moment so it’s as if he was really awake and aware. Look, it’s hard enough on him Liam, knowing he’s missing time he could be spending doing things that he can’t. It’s the way our lives are right now so we have to make the best of it.” Harry said, leaning against the side of Zayn’s bed to unwind the string from the draw curtains that Zayn always loved to wind around his wrist until he fell asleep and they inevitably turned a purple tinge until Harry saved him.

“You’re right, okay. Sorry.” Liam said with a garbled chuckle as he wiped under his eyes, slipping from the room for a moment, and the others let him, knowing how it felt to need a moment away.

“Alright, I set the alarm, I have first duty.” Harry proclaimed, setting himself up in the large bed beside Zayn, notebook propped open on his lap and his free hand carding through the dark locks of hair as Zayn unconsciously scuttled toward his side, pressing close. Harry smiled softly, tracing a finger down the side of his face, across the clear cut jaw and sunken cheeks that he’s sometimes tempted to pour a drop of alcohol and take shots out of, down the length of soft eyebrows and stroking the eyelashes that fluttered at his touch. His final destination were chapped lips that pout as he took silent breaths, unaware to any of them around. He wished that his touches had any kind of affect on their boyfriend but he remained in his sleepy trap, silent and limp.

Normally Zayn wouldn’t wake on his own unless his mode was in the phase where it was waning, but two days into his latest mode was different, he sat up when Niall slipped into the bed, looking around himself in confusion, tears brimming in his eyes at the empty blurs in his mind.

“Oh babe, don’t cry.” Niall cooed softly with a gentle reassuring smile as he reached out, despite Zayn jumping away from him.

N-ni?” the smaller boy whimpered, cautiously stumbling closer to the blonde, the fog in his mind clouding his thought process and the amount of time it took to register that was Niall, his boyfriend.

“S-sorry. I don’t- why is this happening to me Ni? I don’t- I’m so tired.” he cried, tears slipping from clenched eyelids as his hands rubbed at them in irritation and fatigue. It felt like hooks pulling on every part of his body, urging him to lay back down and fall back into the blissful state of sleep, even though the thought of sleep made him literally want to throw up.

“It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault. Come here love.” Niall soothed him, pulling the shaking head to his chest, arms holding him tight, trying to put him together when his body was threatening to fall apart, skin and bones from lack of food, lack of time and energy to eat it.

“Not fair! Why?” he hiccuped, choking on his words as he curled into Niall’s chest, his mind fading as the sleep took over and memory going blank as Niall kept talking, he simply laid his head against the sweatshirt clad sweater and dropping back off, tear tracks still damp on his face.

Niall glanced down, wanting to chuckle but it wasn’t that funny, not this time. It wasn’t ever funny when he cried and blamed himself.

**< ><><><><><><><>**

A week and a half later the four lads sat around the breakfast table, laughing amongst themselves.

“Oh shut up.” Harry grumbled, the faint blush on his face not hard to discern.

"Why? What if we told Zayn what you were doing?" Niall choked out between bites of bacon and barking fits of laughter that set them all off again, Harry groaning and attempting to push away from the bed and stomp away in a dramatic fashion fit for someone with a similar flare like Louis but the small sniffle and shuffling sound had all their heads whipping to the side as Zayn emerged from the staircase, wrapped in Louis’s favorite gray cable knit sweater that was just slightly too big in a way that was entirely too endearing, hanging from curled up knuckles, sweater covered fists brought up to cover his lips.

Eyes hooded and sweatpants dragging under his feet he wandered into the room, not even glancing around as he took a seat on Liam’s lap, curling up so that he was pressed right up against his heart, not willing to speak just yet.

"Morning sunshine. It’s good to see you up and about." Liam hummed under his breath, caressing the spine that jutted from thin skin while Louis went to heat up his plate, piling it as high as it could hold.

"What are we doing today?" he asked barely audibly, rubbing his face along the rough stitching of Liam’s denim jacket.

"Nowhere darling. I just went to see my mum for breakfast while Harry took Niall to the footie field and Louis spent some quality time with you." reaching for the fork to slip a bit of egg into Zayn’s slack jaw, urging him to chew and swallow and then more coaxing for him to finish his plate and the cup of orange juice that came with it.

What was it that you guys were talking about before? I heard someone threatening to tell me something Harry did?” he asked, trying to shake off the sleep that still clung to his mind, knowing he still needed a day spent in and out of napping to get back to normal.

"Oh god. You had to be awake to hear that?" Harry whined, about to flee but Louis was faster, shifting so that he was straddling the taller boy and wrenching the phone out of his jacket pocket while Niall held him back.

"Don’t be upset about your little kink babe." Louis cooed with a kiss to Harry’s pouting lips before walking over to press another one to Zayn’s slack lips, feeling a spark of satisfaction as he got smile in return, a glint in those hazel irises that told him his partner in mischief would be back by his side very very soon.

"Well, while you were sleeping Harry got a little…bored. Or more like he wanted to play a little game." he started explaining as Liam chuckled, his chest vibrating under Zayn’s body.

"It wasn’t! I just…he looked so cute and sweet and I couldn’t help myself." Harry whined, falling into Niall’s grip instead of fighting it.

"Well, Harry took it into his head to…well…he might have staged a certain sleepy boy to look like a certain Disney’s princess and put it as his background." Louis held out the phone so that Zayn could see the picture…of himself. He was laying on his bed, hands knitted on his stomach, clad in only a long shirt that he recognized as Liam’s performance one, the covers pulled over his waist but what surprised him was the crown that was perched on his head, edges tucked behind his ears and his normal studs exchanged for a pair of sparking dangly earrings.

"Um, what?" he asked, not sure if this was what he was seeing.

"You make such a pretty princess Zee. Our very own Sleeping Beauty." Louis cooed, reaching over to pinch his sleep warm cheek.

"I know, I’ve got the curse part down. As well as the beautiful part. Now alls I need is a prince and instead of waking me up, I need a prince to keep me awake, and I can think of a few things we can do to keep busy." Zayn practically purred, the sound of his voice so low and gruff going straight down to their crotches because yeah, ofcourse they had sex in the past week, but not with everyone there. And sleepy sex with pliant Zayn, overwhelming him until he was crying with pleasure that wracked his body at all their attention was their favorite…one of their favorites.

"Wait, Zayn, before we start talking about things so…tempting…you don’t remember waking up this past week, do you babe?" Niall interrupted, slipping away from Harry to crouch in front of Zayn, reaching out to cup his hands in his own, waiting for those warm tan irisese to meet his own.

"No,  you know I can’t Ni." he said, thumb rubbing against the pale hand.

"I know, it’s just. I wanted you to know that we don’t blame you for any of this, we’re not angry about having to stay with you and watch you sleep, because we love you, alright?" Niall asked, watching his reaction as Zayn blushed a dull pink and tried to look away but he couldn’t.

"Oh god, what did I do?" he panicked, looking to each of the boys but all of them looked at him with such reassuring affectionate looks in their eyes that he couldn’t find the breath to speak again, not for a few seconds.

"Just had a few seconds of confusion. Nothing serious lovey. I promise." Niall reassured, standing properly and pulling Zayn up along with him, hands gripping his bum in a way that was meant to be seductive and distracting. And it worked as Zayn gasped and kissed him back just as fiercely, Niall lifting him as thin legs went around his waist and hands went to grip his hair. 

The other groan as Niall starts heading toward their bedroom, the sounds of their groans and whimpers making the other three glance at each other before rushing after them. It wasn’t everyday they got a day off where Zayn wasn’t in the death grips of sleep and they didn’t know when they would have a free moment like this again, so they planned to take advantage of it.

Zayn’s hysterical episode gone from their minds as his mode was cleansed from his body by his boyfriends touch and kisses, forgetting that just a few hours ago he had been dead asleep.

And once they were done and exhausted, Zayn happily falling into the gentle cradle of sleep this time, reminding himself to delete that picture off his phone before he killed Harry because he was maybe he had Sleeping Beauty syndrome but he refused to be called a pretty princess. 


End file.
